deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AwesomeEthan48/AwesomeEthan48's Custom Thumbnail Gallery
Want to see the thumbnails I made before and after I joined the wiki? Then you've come to the right place! The thumbnails are sorted by date of creation, how many versions of a TN there are, and whether the battle depicted in the TN's official or not. Unofficial Death Battles Bowser Jr. vs Tron Bonne (Thumbnail).png|Bowser Jr. (Mario) vs Tron Bonne (Mega Man): Version 1 Bowser Jr. vs Tron Bonne (Thumbnail) the 2nd.png|Bowser Jr. vs Tron Bonne: Version 2 Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man v2.png|Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man: Version 1 Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man.png|Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man: Version 2 Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby.png|Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) vs Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) LinkBattleRoyale Thumbnail v2.png|Link Battle Royale Joker vs Giorno Thumbnail.png|Joker (Persona) vs Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) Yugi vs Ash Thumbnail.png|Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) vs Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) OG12BattleRoyale Thumbnail.png|Super Smash Bros. Original 12 Battle Royale Marx vs Skull Kid Thumbnail.png|Marx (Kirby) vs Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda): Version 1 Marx vs Skull Kid Thumbnail the 2nd.png|Marx vs Skull Kid: Version 2 Marx vs Skull Kid Thumbnail 20191111112824.png|Marx vs Skull Kid: Version 3 Sailor Moon vs Pegasus Seiya Thumbnail.png|Sailor Moon (...) vs Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Persona Protagonist Battle Royale.png|Persona Protagonists Battle Royale Favorite Episodes Battle Royale.png|Favorite Death Battle Episodes Battle Royale Farvorite Characters Battle Royale.png|Favorite Characters Battle Royale WAHOO vs HIYAA.png|Speedrunner Mario (TerminalMontage) vs Melee Fox (TerminalMontage) Ben10 vs BeastBoy.png|Ben 10 (...) vs Beast Boy (DC) Mega Man vs Ben 10 Thumbnail.png|Mega Man (...) vs Ben 10 (...) Untitled490 20191011131303.png|Wiz vs Boomstick: Version 1 Untitled490 20191011131315.png|Wiz vs Boomstick: Version 2 Untitled490 20191011153349.png|Wiz vs Boomstick: Version 3 DekuGonTN.png|Izuku Midoria (My Hero Academia) vs Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter) Controversial Loser Battle Royale.png|Controversial Losers Battle Royale: Version 1 Controversial Losers Battle Royale.png|Controversial Losers Battle Royale: Version 2 Controversial Winners Battle Royale.png|Controversial Winners Battle Royale Rockin' Bombers.png|Mega Man (..) vs Bomberman (...) BillCipherDiscordTN.png|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) vs Discord (My Little Pony) FluttershyIsabelleTN.png|Fluttershy (My Little Pony) vs Isabelle (Animal Crossing) RidleyK.RoolTN.png|Ridley (Metroid) vs King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) SpringManSpringManTN.png|Spring Man (ARMS) vs Spring Man (Mega Man) Untitled549.png|Sans (Undertale) vs Ness (Earthbound) Untitled549 20191103164831.png|Sans vs Ness: Version 2 JustATheoryTN.png|Ness vs Sans: Version 3 JustATheoryTN_20191105072348.png|Sans vs Ness: Version 4 RockStarkTN.png|Mega Man (...) vs Iron Man (Marvel) ReverseFlashGokuBlackTN.png|Reverse Flash (DC) vs Goku Black (Dragon Ball) RosaPaluTN.png|Rosalina (Mario) vs Palutena (Kid Icarus): Version 1 RosaPaluTN 20191109224548.png|Rosalina vs Palutena: Version 2 KenIncineroarTN.png|Ken (Street Fighter) vs Incineroar (Pokémon) AkumaShaoKahnTN.png|Akuma (Street Fighter) vs Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) Official Death Battles Just Some Polished Exoskeletons.png|Ultron vs Sigma Ethan's MMBR TN.png|Mega Man Battle Royale: Version 1 BlueBomberBattleRoyaleTN.png|Mega Man Battle Royale: Version 2 Sasuke(vs)Hiei TN 20190918072703.png|Sasuke vs Hiei Ganondorf(vs)Dracula TN.png|Ganondorf vs Dracula: Version 1 Ganondorf(vs)Dracula TN 20190927183615.png|Ganondorf vs Dracula: Version 2 Ganondorf(vs)Dracula TN 20191006100416.png|Ganondorf vs Dracula: Version 3 Ganondorf(vs)Dracula TN 20191012195300.png|Ganondorf vs Dracula: Version 4 Mob(vs)Tatsumaki TN.png|Mob vs Tatsumaki: Version 1 Mob(vs)Tatsumaki TN 20191016200524.png|Mob vs Tatsumaki: Version 2 Deadpool(vs)TheMask TN.png|Deadpool vs The Mask: Version 1 Deadpool(vs)TheMask TN 20191106145629.png|Deadpool vs The Mask: Version 2 Deadpool(vs)TheMask TN 20191106150151.png|Deadpool vs The Mask: Version 3 Category:Blog posts